


Information from Duane Capizzi’s Insta Q&A (not the one on Feb 3rd)

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Information from Duane Capizzi’s Insta Q&A (not the one on Feb 3rd)

**hey everyone!  
**

**this is actually not a fanfic, it’s actually more like a special post about what was confirmed during showrunner Duane Capizzi’s Q &A on the official account’s Insta stories. Since some people don’t have Insta, or Tumblr, I thought I could reach out and confirm things on here for you!   
  
**

**At the beginning, Team Red’s ages were all confirmed. And here they are -**

**Carmen - 20-21**

**Ivy - 19**

**Zack - 18**

**Player - 16**

**Shadowsan - 40+**

**BACKSTORY TIMELINE:**

**Black Sheep - 16**

**Player - 12**

**Other things stated were:**

**\- Carmen is ambidextrous (meaning she can use both hands for anything)**

**\- People like Tigress and Crackle are RECRUITED by VILE, not enrolled. If the thieves complete the full course, they are the only ones who know the true name of VILE.  
  
**

**\- Shadowsan’s fave food is fish (poor Zack)**

**\- Devineaux’s coat DID get replaced in Season 2. In Season 1, his coat was tan-brown, but in Season 2 it was a charcoal grey.  
**

**\- Carmen’s knowledge of languages is on an international level, meaning she has some knowledge of a few more than what she speaks in the show. REMEMBER: VILE is an INTERNATIONAL organization.**   
  


**I hope this helps with fanfic writing in the future! If it doesn’t, it doesn’t, but hey! It could 🤷‍♀️**   
  


**sources:**

**https://www.instagram.com/tv/B-AWDDogLtv/?igshid=brnigczfmsco**

**https://www.instagram.com/s/aGlnaGxpZ2h0OjE4MDk3Nzg2ODUyMTQ0OTIz?igshid=157am7yda8l7i &story_media_id=2274149128692920509**


End file.
